


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by Okami01



Series: Felix Week2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Men Crying, Not Canon Compliant, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Glenn narrowly survived the tragedy of Duscur. Felix never did tell Glenn the things that he's always wanted to. Then Glenn comes for a suprise visit. Au where Glenn is alive.Prompt for Felix Week - Promise
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Glenn Fraldarius
Series: Felix Week2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643653
Kudos: 14





	Chivalry Isn't Dead

Felix thought that if he enrolled at Garagg Mach, he'd be able to escape his father's ideals. His brother. Not to mention his friends from Fargus. There wasn't anywhere for him to run from the past.

Hardly half a day had gone by before someone started talking about Glenn. The tragedy. How lucky they all were that Glen survived. 

There were so many jagged edges that Felix was sure he'd cut himself on one of them if he stuck around for too long. Fitting, since he liked swords so much. He'd grown up learning to use one before he could talk. Some of his first memories were of swords. The second ones were how he should defend Faerghus. As if dying for your country isn't idiotic. As if it was something to be glorified and celebrated How important chivalry was. And Glenn. Glenn who had nearly almost died years ago. 

Glenn who was older than Felix, taller though only slightly now. More talented. Not prone to tears and while he could have a temper, he was much better at keeping it controlled. 

Felix looked up to Glenn. Admired and loved him. But his ideals would be his undoing. Years ago, during the tragedy of Duscur, they nearly were. Felix didn't believe in miracles, there were times when he wasn't sure that he believed in the goddess. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't happy Glenn was alive. He was strong, a survivor. Even though the scars on his body and the loss of his right arm were constant painful reminders. 

Felix didn't want to remember. He doubted Glenn did either. If he hadn't been so self-righteous and stupid, this wouldn't have happened.  
Anger, sadness, regret- these were emotions that Felix didn't need on a regular basis.

And it was fine. Even though every glance of his supposed to be wavy hair and sharp eyes reminded him of his brother. The new professor, with their powerful sword style and minimal speaking, reminded him of Glenn. All the books on chivalry that Ashe rambled on about. Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid, and their reminiscing. Never about the sadness of the past. It was quite easy to remember things as only being happy.

It was ok though. Things could be worse.

Until one day, he heard some women squealing amongst themselves. The sound of hushed whispers all around the monastery. Supposedly, there was an attractive long-haired swordsman wandering around looking for someone. 

Surely, they weren't talking about Felix. Somehow he knew they were talking about Glenn. Glenn who seemed very charismatic. Even if he could be rude sometimes. Despite that, he didn't have to marry anyone right now. Felix was sure he was grateful for that.

-

Felix is on the training grounds. That's where he usually is. So there isn't any time for him to hide anywhere else. And why should he hide anyway? Felix shouldn't be hiding from anything

At least that's what he thinks before Glenn comes striding into the training grounds. He'd finally found somewhat of a peaceful place and now he was annoyed 

" Felix," Glenn says, just like in so many of his letters. " We need to talk."

"No." He replies almost automatically, starting to turn away.

" You're talking to me now, little bro." Felix doesn't have to turn around to know that Glenn is smirking. 

When Felix doesn't turn around, he keeps talking. " Dad and I are worried about you. If it wasn't for the fact that the others talk about you… we'd worry that you were dead. It's like you've become a ghost."

Felix turns on his heel angrily. He grits his teeth. " Don't talk to me," he growls. 

" You're still straightening your hair?" Glenn replies lightly as if he hasn't heard his brother's words at all.

Felix ignores him. " If the old man has to send you all the way over here to talk then I don't want to hear it."  
Felix looks at Glenn's eyes for a moment. So full of love and understanding that it makes Felix want to hurl. He can't look there. He can't look at the sleeve of fabric pinned to Glenn's side either. The only place he can look apparently is the ground.

" Just go home, ok? I can't- just go back and you and the old man can talk about your nonsensical ideals together." 

"Felix," Glenn says softly.

" What?"

Felix hears the welcomed sound of unsheathed steel. " Spar with me. Then I'll go home."

It's been ages since they'd really fought together. Glenn had nearly died before. His body had been a mess, even though he'd never given up. He wanted to get strong again, so he did. Or at least that's what everyone said about him. Felix hadn't sparred with him because he couldn't. 

Too afraid, nervous, unable to look his brother in the eye. To be in the same room with him hurt more than any wound on the battlefield, as stupid as it was. Felix was happy his brother was alive. But there was a part of him that felt sick to his stomach. 

What if he bested Glenn? Felix didn't think he could do it. Even though he'd been growing stronger himself, finding comfort in the sword and his training. He didn't want to be the cause of any of his brother's suffering. Even in a small way like this. Because then he'd just start to think of Glenn laying on the ground, bloodied and wounded after a long struggle.

He wanted to throw up.

" Don't think you can, huh?" Glenn asks with softness Felix never bothers to muster. 

Felix growls and draws his sword. " If it'll get you to leave then I'll do it."

" Well," Glenn says, his posture shifting into an attack stance. The warmth leaving his voice and the sharpness returning to his eyes. " Let's go then."

" Why would you come all the way over here to spar."

" Hopefully, you won't be weak and I won't be disappointed. "  
_____

Felix had been itching for a fight for a long time. And if Glenn wants one so bad then he'll have one. 

Felix runs towards him, swinging his blade at Glenn. He expects Glenn to counter and he does. Their blades clash with a deafening bang.

When Glenn first lost his arm, after he first came back after all his injuries, he was a mess. And Felix couldn't bring himself to look. Through all his crying and his own weakness.  
Until Felix's eyes were dry. Until Glenn wasn't weak anymore. 

Glenn pulls back again and strikes Felix again in a swift, fluid motion. Snapping him back to reality. The harsh cold reality of this world much like Glenn's sword moving towards his neck. Felix jumps back and holds his sword up to counter. 

" You won't beat me if you're distracted, little bro."

Glenn smirks. 

Felix groans. He feels his older brother's knee connect with his stomach and before he knows it he falls to the ground. 

" Geez, Fe, you really are off your game. I hope your not like this all the ti-"

Felix jumps up and slashes at Glenn. Glenn jumps backward as the blow hits his sword. Felix's sword wobbles with the strength of the blow. He moves forward on his heel. Drops low and slashes at Felix's side. He drives his sword down but it's too late, Glenn uses the blunt end of his blade and strikes. Why had he left himself open like that? Why hadn't he noticed Glenn tackling him to the ground? Felix hears his sword hitting the ground with an annoying clang.

The hard rock floor of the training ground is yet again his home. Glenn points his sword at Felix's throat. He stares up at him, both of them panting from exertion. His older brother continues to smirk, his pinned sleeve has come undone and hangs uselessly at his side.

" I hope…" he pants. " That someone around here teaches you some useful sword techniques. "

He sheathed his sword at his other side and reaches out his hand. Felix smacks it away, his eyes light up in range. 

" Felix, that isn't any way to lose." Glenn frowns and squats to the ground. " What is wrong with you?"

" What's wrong with me?" He shouts. And for the first time, Glenn's eyes glint with concern.  
"Glenn," he growls. "What is wrong with you? Why- why…" it takes him a third time to actually ask the question. " Why are you like this? Why are you so strong?"

That wasn't what he really wanted to ask. And Glenn must know because he doesn't say anything. Just stares at Felix with his stupid concerned eyes and slightly open mouth. 

" If you're like this… then why did you lose before?" His voice cracks and he nearly chokes. " You weren't supposed to get hurt like that. You could have died- I could have lost you and I-

What would you have had to say for yourself? If you were killed for your stupid knight ideals."

He hates the fact that his voice is raw from yelling, that he's crying now. Buring, stinging, embarrassing tears wet the ground. 

" You taught me how to fight. I wanted to become just like you. I always thought you were so amazing. So why did this have to happen?"

It's stupid to even ask. Wars, tragedies, assassination attempts, violence- they didn't have to make sense. They just happened. Because the world was a cruel and harsh place. It was up to them to be stronger. So Felix didn't even know why he was so angry. He knew all these things and they still made him upset. 

"Felix," Glenn sighs. Glenn moves closer and Felix wants to stop him but with the way he's shaking, he doesn't think he can push him away.

" I know you don't care about chivalry and I get that. But I lived because of the people that I fight so hard to protect. Ingrid, Sylvain, Dimitri, Dad, you. You guys are all important to me so I had to keep fighting. I had to live. 

This close Felix can see his scars. Most of them are hidden away under his tunic. Felix knows that they're there. The small prick of one of them peeks through his sleeve. They might have lost the stain of blood covering them, then the purplish glint from the black magic infused with the weapons. They were still a horrible reminder of what happened that day. The pain Glenn had to endure. 

Felix hates it. He hates all of it. Even though he can barely speak now. 

This was why Felix didn't want to see Glenn. He knew something like this would happen. That he'd end up sitting there against Glenn's shoulder crying. 

It hurts even more that there could have been a world where Glenn did die.

" I have to keep living. Even though it really sucks, you know? I didn't plan on getting injured like that, Fe. It hurt like hell and sometimes I'm not sure how I lived. That I'm actually not alive."

"No one came out of that tragedy unscathed. And I know that it's terrible. That it caused hurt and pain to those not there. It's a stain on all our lives. One that might never go away."

Felix doesn't like to think about Glenn laying awake at night in fear. He doesn't want to think of him laying on the floor cut and bleeding. Clutching onto his sword so tightly that his hand turned purple. His other hand had been mangled that the healers couldn't save it. 

It was awful, each day, waiting for him to wake up. Hoping and praying to whoever he could that his brother would survive. People always praised Glenn. He deserved every bit of it for being as strong and skilled as he was. He always protected everyone that he could. He was brave, he didn't second guess himself and he wasn't afraid to die. 

The perfect knight. Even before Glenn woke up again, he was already being hailed as a hero. People showing up daily at their father's door with their pretty words and tired condolences. There wasn't anything heroic about being wounded. Nothing to be praised over if you were killed in battle, because that just means you're dead. 

Sometimes, Felix wondered that if they hadn't grown up where they had, with their lineage and crests, that Glenn wouldn't have been hurt. No one would have expected him to become a knight or wield a sword in such a way.

Felix doesn't know if he articulates that to Glenn in the right way, but his brother nods solemnly. Or at least he can feel him doing so. Felix still hasn't moved from the other swordsman's side. 

" I know Felix. I'm glad you told me that. It doesn't make me feel any better thinking about things like this…. but I'm glad you can talk to me about them."

" It just was right what happened." Understatement of the century and Felix feels stupid for saying so.

" Yeah, but… I love our country. I love the people in it. I love you. And if doing the best that I can as a knight helps you and everyone around you… if it sets an example and gets other people to join the cause… then I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. I… I think that's how Dad feels too. You're both just so set in your ways that you guys can't talk to each other, huh?"

" It's because he's stupid." Felix grumbles. Even though he knows Glenn isn't really asking. 

Glenn sighs. " Maybe so. What I want is for you to forge a path of your own. Do what you want, just try to enjoy your life. It isn't something you should throw away in a rage."

" I… I… know that." 

" Good."

Glenn sighs. "And I know that you're stubborn and what I say might not matter… but I am here, Fe. I'm alive. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want you getting all emotional over me anyway."

" Don't you think I know that?" 

Glenn slouches " Yeah... If anything… I mean I might have protected Dimitri, but his parents- I… everyone calls me a hero… but really I fail-"

" No, shut up. Don't say all that stuff and get like that now. Your not the entire goddess damned army, Glenn. You aren't guilty because you survived. The people who hurt you are." He feels the sudden tinge of bloodlust. Anger.

It hardly occurred to Felix that Glenn might be upset. Embarrassed even. Felix spent so much time trying to ignore how he felt. He hadn't even thought about how Glenn might feel. He can't stand it both his stupidity and Glenn's unexpected sorrow.

Glenn sighs again. Felix presses up against him harder. Words embarrassing to say and barely coming out. " Of course I'm happy that your alive, stupid. You didn't fail at anything. You did the best that you could and… I'm happy that you're here."

" Yeah… " Glenn lets out a shaky breath. "At least I know that coming from you, it's the truth.``

Felix moves his arm up and swipes across his face roughly. Sniffles. " I never talked about it when… when you came home but I was really sad. Now I'm… I'm just glad that you're here."

" I can see tha- ouch."

Felix punches him in the back. " Anyway. You showing up just messed things up. I didn't want to fight you before… because- '' Because he was afraid Glenn wasn't as strong as he used to be. He was afraid that his ideals had gone and weakened him to the point of breaking. And that even if he wasn't dead, that he still was broken. 

" Well, it doesn't matter why. No excuses. I'll just get tougher."

Felix wouldn't be able to face it. Or at least he thought that. After talking, he realized that even if Glenn was hurt and he couldn't fight the way he used to, Felix still loved him. He was still grateful for his older brother. He felt stupid that he'd ever thought that even if Glenn wasn't strong physically, his spirit wasn't all the more strong. That was totally corny to think, so Felix didn't say any of that."

"Next time I'll- I'll beat you ok? I'll train so hard that I'll definitely pass you up."

" Heh, looking forward to it. But if you think the only reason I survived was to lose to you, you have another thing coming, little bro."

Felix glances up at his brother's stupid smug face and jumps up to his feet. " Don't talk about what happened, ok?"

And he half expects another smart remark but Glenn smiles. " Of course not. Why were we on the floor again?"

Felix reaches out his hand and Glenn takes it.

" Do you feel better, at least?"

Felix nods and despite himself, he smiles. He had been wanting to talk to Glenn about this for a long time but he'd never worked up the nerve. There are many other things wrong but it is a weight off his chest in a way. 

" Yeah, I guess."

" Good," his older brother smiles. It quickly becomes a smirk. 

" But you crying so much does remind me of when you were just a cute little ki-."

Felix punches him in the stomach. " Ouch," Glenn coughs. " You certainly aren't pulling your punches." 

His smirk doesn't leave his face as he says, " I can't exactly brawl like I used to but-" 

Suddenly the space around them is hot. " I learned magic to compensate for that."

Fire singes Felix's sleeve and he drops to the floor. 

" Glenn- Mercedes just fixed my coat."

" Oh, right I should go see how everyone else is doing." He turns and starts to run. Felix jumps up and runs after him. " Get back here you jerk," he yells. 

Glenn laughs and Felix fights between the urge to punch his brother and laugh with him.  
Glenn stops and turns when he's about to leave through the door. 

" Dad wanted me to talk to you… and I wanted to talk to you. But also…. what I said about finding someone to teach you how to fight better…. I was trying to say."

" What? What is it?"

" I'm going to teach here for a bit. Life-altering injuries can get you out of a marriage and a whole bucket load of things for a time. But Lady Rhea asked and I actually wanted to. Dad's still doing his thing and that's fine but if I don't get out of the house I'm going to lose it, you know?"

Felix makes a sound that he thinks is a mixture between a sigh and a groan. 

Glenn's still smiling but his eyes are nervous. " That a good sound or a bad one?"

" I can't believe it."

" Oh?"

" But…"

" But?"

" I'm happy with it I guess. You're strong. People could use someone like you around to help them."

Glenn's eyes widen in what looks like mock excitement. Felix fears that he's actually that excited. That it's real. That the fast beating in his own chest isn't just from all the yelling. That Felix is actually happy about having his brother ok and close to him. 

" Really? Can you say that again? I'm going to find a recording sigil."

Felix groans and pushes Glenn. " Shut up." There isn't any heat in his voice and Glenn can tell. He laughs.  
" It's a good school. I'm glad to see it again."

" No, I change my mind," Felix starts to walk. " Glenn follows him. " It's too late now. You think they'll give me my own room or I'll have to bunk with you?"

He wraps his arm around Felix's shoulder.

" Stay away from me." 

" No, I don't think that I can."

Felix rolls his eyes but really more than he can admit, he's happy.

_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Felix Week! Thank you for reading (: I wish we got to see Glenn in the game. I think he would have been so cool.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
